charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ember McLain
Ember McLain is a siren-like ghost from Danny Phantom. She is voiced by Tara Strong, who also voiced, Twilight Sparkle. Biography Ember McLain is a hard rocking female ghost with a powerful techno-magical electric guitar who feeds off the idol worship of teenagers. Ember's appearance, songs, and character in general portray her as a ghostly embodiment of teenage rebellion and disobedience to authority figures. Appearance Ember has long, flaming, bluish-teal hair put into a high ponytail at the top of her head held back, she has two locks of hair framing her face which look like a sharp-angled "M" and purple lipstick. Her clothing consists of a black choker around her neck, a black one-shouldered tank-top exposing her midriff, one black long leather glove that covers most of her right arm, and one black bracelet on her left arm. She also wears a pair of what appear to be black leather pants with a silver belt and skull boots. History Before her death, Ember was an outcast and unpopular high school-aged girl who had large dreams of becoming a rock star. One day an unnamed boy asked her out to the movies. She waited all night for him to show up, saying, "He's just running late." When morning came and he didn't show up, Ember went home. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep and didn't wake up when her house mysteriously caught on fire; it's theorized that she was murdered. She died in the house fire, which possibly gave her the name "Ember." Her song "Remember" is most likely based on the above events prior to her death. Making her first appearance in "Fanning the Flames" with her famous song "Remember", Ember used her abilities and pop star status to dominate the world, keeping Danny (David Kaufman) distracted by placing a love spell on him that makes him fall in love with Samantha Manson (Grey DeLisle). It keeps him busy while Ember busies herself with her plans of world domination. However, the spell is later broken when Samantha, in a desperate move, kisses Dash (to both of their disgust) right in front of Danny. Heartbroken and finally out of the spell, he fights Ember, but she is still way too powerful and traps him in a swirling purple vortex, due to people keep chanting her name. Danny realizes he needs to stop the chanting and gets Tucker Foley (Rickey D'Shon Collins) to sing on stage. His horrible singing voice causes the hypnotized crowd to wake up and stop cheering for Ember, whose powers and flaming hair then fizzle out to nothing as a result. She is captured and banished to the Ghost Zone by Danny, where she deals with an annoying Klemper. You know he's annoying her when she yells at him to "Stop saying my name!" She later attempted to exit the Ghost Zone a few days later in the episode "13", where she was shown in a line heading directly through the Ghost Portal. Jack (Rob Paulsen) was idiotically pressing a button which opened the portal doors telling his family that whenever you press it, you open the doors "Like this" so you shouldn't press it. Anyway, just as it was Ember's turn to exit the Ghost Zone, Johnny 13 (William Baldwin) alongside Kitty (Chynna Phillips) and Shadow cut in front of her on his motorcycle. She made her second appearance as a main character in the episode "Pirate Radio" where Ember creates a song that adults get hypnotized by (actually a mellow, slower, ballad version of Remember) so that they go to a fake cruise, called M. Bersback, a poorly hidden message for "Ember's back". With this, she teams up with Captain Young Blood (Taylor Lautner). However, she just leaves/escapes the ship, after she accidentally burns the ship's sail, vowing to return. Despite her involvement in the plot, she was not the primary villain of the episode at all. She came back in "Reign Storm" with numerous ghosts who fled the Ghost Zone when Pariah Dark (Brian Cox) was woken up. Later in the same episode, she, along with Danny's other enemies, teamed up to help Danny fight off the ghost king's army. In "Identity Crisis", Danny, Samantha, and Tucker check out Ember's file on Danny's computer hinting he might have fought with Ember before the beginning of the episode, since Danny mentioned sending her back to the Ghost Zone. In an alternate future (seen in "The Ultimate Enemy"), Ember is overweight and can no longer sing due to her vocal cords being damaged by Dark Danny (Eric Roberts). She attacks regular Danny along with some of his enemies, wanting revenge for the terrible fate his future self gave them. She makes a cameo in "The Fright Before Christmas" as one of the many ghosts helping Danny save Christmas. In "Beauty Marked", Samantha used make-up very similar to Ember's on Paulina, and later in Prince Aragon's castle, Samantha wore similar make-up. In "Girls' Night Out", Ember teams up with Kitty and Penelope Spectra (also voiced by Tara Strong) in a joint attempt to eliminate all men displaying misandries. This is the episode where her new song "Girl's Night Out" is played with Jazz "Jasmine" Fenton (Colleen Villard) as a backup singer (even though she wasn't very good at it). It is also revealed that Ember is Skulker's girlfriend (this was establish only for Ember to have something in common with Kitty and Spectra). Ember's final and last appearance was in the series finale, "Phantom Planet". She was seen with the many ghosts who helped Danny and Skulker (Kevin Michael Richardson) turn the entire planet intangible, so that an asteroid can pass through it. Category:Danny Phantom characters Category:Villainesses Category:Ghosts Category:Green Eyes Category:Ponytailed characters Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Attractive Female Category:Singing characters Category:Singers Category:Narcissist Category:Scottish Category:European Category:Teal hair Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Remorseful characters Category:Tragic Category:Sexy Category:Goths Category:Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Females Category:Musicians Category:Nickelodeon Character Category:TV Show villains Category:TV Show Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Misandrists Category:Misanthropes Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Femme Fatale Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Sadists Category:Undead Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Immortals Category:Extravagant Category:Supervillains Category:Psychopaths Category:Insecure characters Category:Honorable characters Category:Tragic villains Category:Tragic characters Category:Imprisoned Category:Cartoon characters Category:Teenagers Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Liars Category:Egotist